1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agricultural bagging machine and more particularly to a screw anchor adjustable density control means for an agricultural bagging machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agricultural feed bagging machines have been employed for several years to pack or bag silage or the like into elongated plastic bags. Two of the earliest bagging machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,061 and 4,046,068. In the prior art bagging machines, silage or the like is supplied to the forward or intake end of the bagging machine and is fed to a rotor or the like which conveys the silage into a tunnel on which the bag is positioned so that the bag is filled. As silage is loaded into the bag, the bagging machine moves away from the filled end of the bag in a controlled fashion so as to achieve uniform compaction of the silage material within the bag. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,805, silage is forced by means of a rotor from the intake chamber of the machine through the output chamber of the machine and into the agricultural bag with a backstop structure yieldably engaging the closed end of the agricultural bag to resist the movement of the bagging machine away from the filled end of the agricultural bag as silage is forced into the bag. The structure of the ""805 patent includes a pair of drums rotatably mounted on the bagging machine with a brake associated therewith for braking or resisting the rotation of the drum with a selected brake force. A cable is wrapped around the drum and is connected to the backstop.
Although the cable drum and backstop structure of the ""805 patent and other similar machines does function generally satisfactorily, the cables, which are positioned on opposite sides of the bag, can create openings or holes in the bag which will adversely affect the fermentation process within the bag. A further disadvantage of the cable drum and backstop structure of the devices such as shown in the ""805 patent is that the cables must be rewound after the filling of an individual bag. A further disadvantage of the cable drum and backstop structure of the machine such as disclosed in the ""805 patent is that a dangerous condition exists should one of the cables break.
In an effort to overcome some of the disadvantages of machines such as disclosed in the ""805 patent, an attempt was made in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,666 to achieve the desired bagging operation while eliminating the need for the cable drum and backstop structure. In the ""666 patent, the wheels on the bagging machine were braked to provide the desired resistance to the filling of the bag. Although the brake system of the ""666 patent apparently met with some success, it is believed that machines such as disclosed in the ""666 patent experience slippage difficulties in wet field conditions which adversely affect the bagging operation. It is also believed that the brake means alone on the bagging machine such as those disclosed in the ""666 patent do not achieve the desired compaction of the silage material within the bag.
In applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,377, a bagging machine is described which has the capability of enabling the density of the silage material to be selectively controlled without the need of an elaborate braking system. In applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,377, a density control means is described which included a plurality of cables which are positioned in the flow of the silage material being bagged. In order to vary the density of the material in the machine of the ""377 patent, more or less cables are employed based on the material being packed. For example, corn silage flows easy and would require more cables while alfalfa packs hard and would use less cables.
In applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,220, a density control means is described which includes a pair of intersecting cables positioned in the flow of the silage material being bagged. In order to vary the density of the material in the machine of the ""220 patent, the relationship of the intersecting or crisscrossing cables is varied. In applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,594, a fixed beveled press plate is disclosed for use with a density control cable.
Although the use of the density control cables in applicant""s previous patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,594 has met with success, the adjustment of the cable loop takes approximately ten feet of machine movement before the adjusted cable loop becomes completely effective.
In applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,247, an adjustable anchor wing was provided for an agricultural bagging machine with the anchor wing being positioned in the material being bagged to vary the density of the material being bagged. Although applicant""s previous density control means has met with considerable success, it is believed that the instant invention is an improvement thereover.
An agricultural feed bagging machine is disclosed which comprises a wheeled frame having rearward and forward ends. A tunnel is provided on the wheeled frame and has an intake end for receiving silage material or the like and an output end adapted to receive the mouth of an agricultural bag. A hopper or feed table is provided on the wheeled frame for receiving the material to be bagged and is adapted to supply the same to a feed compression means such as a rotatable rotor which forces the material into the tunnel and into the bag. A support is provided on the frame means and has a rotatable screw anchor mounted thereon which is positioned within the material being packed. The speed of rotation of the rotatable screw anchor is variable as is the direction of rotation. Further, means is provided for moving the screw anchor rearwardly into the material in the bag and for retracting the same.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a screw anchor adjustable density control means.
A further object of the invention is to provide a screw anchor adjustable density control means for an agricultural bagging machine.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a screw anchor adjustable density control means which provides an improved way of adjusting the density of material being packed within an agricultural bag by anchoring the machine to its own mass with a screw thread and to adjust the density higher or lower by rotation of the screw anchor.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an invention of the type described above, the direction of which may be reversed at the finish of a bag to ensure that the finished material/feed at the end of the bag stays packed as the machine is removed from the end of the bag.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a screw anchor adjustable density control means wherein means is provided for retracting the screw anchor from its rearward working position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a screw anchor adjustable density control means which enables the density of the packed material to be precisely controlled.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a screw anchor adjustable density control means wherein the density control means acts as an anchor in the material being bagged to prevent the bagging machine from rolling ahead prematurely.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a screw anchor adjustable density control means which may be mounted on a conventional agricultural bagging machine without extensive modifications thereof.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a screw anchor adjustable density control means for an agricultural bagging machine which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.